


【铁虫】沙滩战损标记avi.

by XantheXin



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 04:17:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17780408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XantheXin/pseuds/XantheXin
Summary: 情人节四人接龙高速车Lofter ID:不正不正君、盐水鸭、Xinyounex、苏星星





	【铁虫】沙滩战损标记avi.

**Author's Note:**

> 情人节四人接龙高速车  
> Lofter ID:不正不正君、盐水鸭、Xinyounex、苏星星

　*MCU背景，ABO设定，公共场合+战损+颜射+初次标记　  
　　ID：不正不正君  
　　“……Peter！”  
　　坠落的时候他努力将自己的身体蜷缩起来。距离海面大概只有二十米的样子，这里并不算靠近岸边，所以人流量要少得多。  
　　他的蛛丝完全射偏了位置。迎面而来的气流冲刷着让Peter没办法灵活控制肢体，但他最后还是摁向了胸前的战衣键钮。紧贴在衣料上的蜘蛛战衣瞬间松弛下来，他猛地接住了即将坠落的衣角。  
　　好在他今天穿了一身运动衣在里面，这样能保证他当众脱下蜘蛛战衣的时候还不会赤身裸体。时间把控得非常好，当他将战衣完美团在双肘下时，Peter坠入海面。  
　　海水的温度不算冰冷，大概是被阳光照射了一整天的缘故。现在已然黄昏时刻，海平面上只有仅剩的最后一丝橙黄光线。  
　　他早已经控制好呼吸，所以Peter并没有狼狈地呛入海水。他想逃脱，听到被叫到自己的名字他就开始抗拒。这一切发生得就是一场意外，完全脱离了Peter对自己的所有掌控。  
　　他发情了，而且还当着Tony Stark的面。  
　　——浑身发热，双腿颤抖着发软。小腹异样的翻涌绞痛让他忍不住呻吟，汹涌的热潮简直要烧尽他的理智。咸冷的海水浸没在脖颈后的伤口时传递来一阵钻心的刺痛——他刚刚参与了一场战斗，算来算去也是他和Tony这边的战营胜利了。最终试图逃脱的违法分子丢了刀片过来，不偏不倚划伤的正好是他脖颈后的腺体处。  
　　Omega致命的信息素味道扩散起来是飞快的，Peter狼狈地逃跑也没办法驱散这些气味。蛛丝并没有他想象中发射得那样远，所以只能选择坠海。海水可以掩盖一部分他身上的信息素味道，但最根本的问题完全没办法解除。  
　　Peter从水中浮了起来，脚尖挣扎着却发现这里距离沙滩还有一段路程，他踩不到地面。但这已经不是他可以理智思考的时刻，浑身上下像是被吞了力气般无力，挣扎也只是徒劳。他开始吞水，咸涩的海水刺激着他的口腔黏膜。  
　　然后就是另外一阵水花涌起的响声。他知道是Tony跟上来了，但他无路可逃。上帝啊，隔着海水他都可以嗅得到自己的味道。甜腻得一塌糊涂，他简直想要溺水身亡。  
　　“Peter！”他没有回头，但Peter发誓自己也没有前进那么一寸，“……停下来，在原地别动！”  
　　耳边是海水灌在耳膜处嗡嗡的响声，时不时会模糊Tony呼喊他的声音。Peter感觉热潮反应要来了，他的意识快要模糊不清，他的大脑好像只剩下了那样一个念头。  
　　——他没有任何时候比现在更需要一个Alpha了。  
　　一双手臂突然从背后环绕过来，冰凉的战甲逐渐消遁与衣物之间，这一刻他们之间就只是隔着几层衣料了。完全被海水沾湿的布料甚至把他们的距离锐减到最短，Peter感觉自己已经算是贴在Tony的胸膛前了。  
　　他无力挣扎，Alpha的信息素包裹着他，致命的性别吸引让Peter根本没有抵抗的本能。  
　　“为什么跑掉？”Tony的呼吸贴在Peter耳边，他的双脚仍启动着推进器，环抱着Peter之后他们前进的速度慢了些，“——你只是发情了。”  
　　岸边有孩子套在游泳圈里嬉闹，玩耍时发出的尖叫声让他耳膜阵痛。每一次海水涌起盖过他脖颈后的伤口时都有酥麻的刺疼感，但那个部位对于Peter来说也是性敏感处。  
　　“……只是。”他像是嘲讽般重复。  
　　Peter知道Tony已经很熟悉自己的味道了——在他真正性成熟之前，他得到过Tony给他的临时标记。但那也仅仅是一个星期的临时标记而已，为了帮他度过第一个难捱的发情期。  
　　然后他们再也没有在这种情欲膨胀的时刻单独相处过，好像是他们说好了似的。  
　　而他们现在贴得太近了。信息素交互在一起的味道像是即将燃起的性火，Peter开始庆幸他现在在海水里——没人看得到他涌溢出的热潮。  
　　以及他感觉得到。背后那寸坚硬抵在他臀缝之间的位置，大概不是有意为之，但这个地方简直太混蛋了。Peter没办法控制自己不去摩擦它。  
　　Tony把他带到了沙滩最靠近边缘的地方，一侧是椰树林。十米开外有一家三口在磊着沙堡，整片沙滩都是拿着冲浪板和游泳圈走入海面的人群。他被仰面放倒在沙滩上，浑身上下滴落着的海水把沙滩沾湿，露出显眼的深褐色。  
　　然后Tony侧在他的另一边躺下来，背后是人群。  
　　他们现在被迫拉开了大概一拳的距离，Peter开始浑身发热。他不知道Tony是不是故意张扬出他的信息素味道，这太要命了。他们对视的那一刻Peter试图离面前的Alpha更近一些——湿透的衣物摩擦在沾湿海水的沙滩上有些困难，包括热潮带给他的汹涌滚热实在太难受了。他发出一声难耐的轻哼。  
　　“伤口疼吗？”这样的动作让Peter把脖颈后的伤口暴露在外，Tony将头探了过去，“看起来伤得不轻。”  
　　Peter咕哝着，说不出什么清楚的话来。他们都在朝彼此靠近着，算是本能上的吸引。“还……还算——”  
　　伤口被舌尖舔舐到的时候像是滚过了电流，Peter的话音戛然而止。手肘支撑着的力量彻底瘫软下来，他像是失了理智般倒在那胸口前。好像现在只需要Alpha的唾液触到裸露在外的伤口上就可以做得到临时标记，铺天盖地席卷来的Alpha信息素味道令他意乱神迷。  
　　“……Mr.Stark，哈……”他断断续续着，残存的理智似乎让他躲避伤口被刺激的疼痛，但根本就是徒劳，“这……这太……”  
　　这个角度让Peter可以把Tony完全隆起的裆部看得清清楚楚。今天Tony穿着贴身的休闲裤，裤裆处有隐藏着的拉链。现在它们肿胀了起来，像是即将爆炸开来的欲望气球。  
　　脖颈后的腺体肿胀得发疼，Alpha信息素覆盖上去的时候令Peter体内所有的欲望细胞疯狂叫嚣。他的指尖开始抑制不住地朝那裤裆下颤抖靠近，而这时的Tony已经将目光移了过来。  
　　“怎么了，Peter，”手掌突然禁锢住Peter探过去的腕部，“把你的眼神收回来。”  
　　他的心跳磨蹭在喉头。Peter昂起头，焦糖色的另一双眼睛挑下来看他。眉眼间传递着某种暗示意味，这一刻的沉默像是考验着Peter的耐力。  
　　早就消失殆尽了。他的理智，原本持重着的冷静状态，热潮把这所有都消磨干净——他早不是原先的Peter Parker了。  
　　Peter知道自己的眼神已经可以说明一切了，在他渴求欲望的时候他根本不知道如何掩饰自己的需要。Tony看着他提起了嘴角，禁锢着他努力挣脱的手腕似乎力道变小了些。“我就知道你根本受不了我的味道，”像是胜利者的宣告，Tony的音色中夹杂着欢愉，“别用手，kid。”  
　　然后他挣扎的力道小了些。Peter夹杂着疑惑的目光渐渐明朗起来。  
　　“用嘴。  
　　Tony压低声音，开合的嘴角像是念着咒语。“你灵活的小舌头应该能做到的吧？”  
　　——太淫荡了。Peter深吸了口气，缓慢扬起了下巴。但他没想拒绝。过于羞耻的视觉冲击会让他感觉到性满足，甚至Peter渴求得到这个。  
　　下一秒他又一次看向那隆起的裆部时，他的手心已经沁出了汗。手腕仍然被攥得很死，这一刻Peter只犹豫了一个心跳的时间，然后便下撤着身子。  
　　他把脸靠近那隆起的部位，下意识吞咽下去的唾液似乎要粘连在自己的喉管内壁。Alpha的性器官散发着属于Alpha本身的浓烈信息素味道，那里是腺体最集中的部位，而Peter甚至已经贪婪到无法被现有的激素满足。  
　　Peter倾了过去，突然猛烈起来的动作让那裆下的器官硬挺了一分。他用上下齿摩挲着，毫不费力地在布料间寻找到拉链柄。金属的味道消散在舌尖的味蕾上，他恶意地舔舐着，似乎已经在为之后的运动做准备。  
　　他咬死了那片金属，向一侧用力撕扯着。头发摩擦在大腿布料上发出簌簌声响，拉链被扯开的那一瞬间，他的鼻尖触在隔着内裤布料就可以感受到的滚热之上。Peter的唇际开始颤抖，疯狂膨胀的Alpha味道令他即将发狂。  
　　“把你想要的掏出来。”  
　　这信息素的主人低声说。  
　　ID：盐水鸭  
　　此时的Peter已不受自己控制，欲望充斥在脑海和身体的每一处，信息素控制了他的大脑与身体，而Omega听令于强大的Alpha，Peter小心翼翼的捧住那一柱滚烫，Tony警告性的“嗯？”提醒了Peter，双手离开与海水相比温度过高的器物，双唇颤抖着贴近柱物顶端，带着特有的腥气与海水的咸反而使Peter更加兴奋。  
　　虽是夏末，沙子依旧带着暖意，手掌下贝壳的坚硬触感让Peter回了神，初尝禁果的小家伙对这种事情一窍不通，无奈，Tony在情事上也当了回老师，语言在情欲的浪潮中简短：“先舔一下。”Peter头不抬，眼睛飞快往上一瞥，便再次低下头来，火热的舌头贴在更为火热的器物上。  
　　这是Mr.stark的“东西”。  
　　这个认知让Peter尤为兴奋，身体止不住的颤抖，腺体受伤导致的强制发情让Peter的后穴软的要命，一滴滴分泌出的体液润滑了整个甬道。腥咸的液体伴随着津液咽下，喉结在脖颈处突兀而勤快的上下活动，但这样的浅尝对Tony来说更加难熬，“孩子，含下去。”一道命令下来，军官对着自己最爱的下属发号着使令。  
　　听话的小士兵怎么可能会违背上司的号令，在平日里叨叨不休的嘴巴被塞满，一点一点用唇舌包裹住火热的顶端，牙齿免不了轻轻磕碰在男人脆弱的肌肤上，Peter抬眸给了Tony一个抱歉的眼神，带着这份歉意，卖力的湿润，吞吐着这个巨大的火热，但薄薄的嘴唇还是不能把全部吞下。  
　　难耐，真是够了！Tony在心里对自己的克制大喊，同时，手不自觉轻轻抚上男孩子柔软且带着卷的棕发。理智在脑海中鸣警，但身体的语言告诉他自己。  
　　去他妈的理智，这就是你该做的。  
　　不用蜘蛛感应也能感知的宽厚手掌的存在，Peter抬头疑惑的看向Tony，面色潮红，眼角带着折腾出来点点泪珠，狠狠摩擦过的嘴唇，殷红到难以置信的情色，这幅场景看的Tony眯了眼，一把抓起理智丢到茫茫大海。没等到任何话语的Peter低下头继续他嘴上繁琐而小心翼翼的工作。  
　　Tony手指插在发根处，在情欲的驱动下，手臂施力按下那个可怜可亲的脑袋，一个深喉顶下，Peter惊的瞪大了眼，双手踩奶似的抚摸在Tony小腹处，嘴里被塞得满满当当，反胃与情潮涌动，蜘蛛感应在此刻显得如此无用，海滩上人声在脑海里更为嘈杂，海浪，海鸥与前者互相辉映，形成激烈的交响曲。  
　　坏心眼一直是钢铁侠的特征，也更是Tony stark的特征，看着Peter泪水涌出的瞬间，Tony笑得无比灿烂，双手放在Peter腋下托起放在自己大腿上，环抱住相较之下偏瘦小的身躯微凉的嘴唇轻轻碰在后颈处的腺体位置，划伤带有的血腥味诱使Tony伸出舌头再次舔舐那一敏感的红肿。  
　　松开怀抱，贴上那个曾不敢亲吻的嘴唇。老天，他可真甜。Tony在心底无不感叹道，而现在，这个甜蜜的男孩属于他，紧密的贴合结束，Tony漂亮的棕色眼睛盯着他的男孩，眉头一挑，“你该继续了，蜘蛛男孩？”  
　　Peter回味似的砸吧了嘴巴，嘴里充斥着甜甜圈的甜腻与小雏菊的清苦，他并不惊讶于钢铁侠会有如此甜蜜的信息素，实际上，之前便说过，临时标记。只是，让Peter惊讶的是，自己的橙子味信息素会与Tony的味道是如此契合。  
　　也许我可以试试橙子汁搭配甜甜圈，在脑子一片空白的时候，Peter如此想着。  
　　身子再次俯下，本就有的津液依旧亮晶晶的在Tony火热的柱体上流下，Peter吞咽下分泌出的口水，再次含下那个巨大的器物，敏感的舌头清晰的感知到突出的血管，Alpha的性器本身就大的离谱，更别说是身为强大的钢铁侠，这次不用Tony帮忙，自学成材的Peter支起身子，深深吞吐在柱体上，上下移动小发旋在Tony眼前晃悠，不知道过了过久。  
　　就在Peter嘴唇已经摩擦到麻木，试图放弃的时候，蜘蛛感应在脑海中泛出阵阵涟漪，像是在提醒他把脑袋抬起来，Peter照做了。终于粘稠的白色液体从主题顶端喷射出来，被一个Omega小男孩口到成结可不是什么丢脸的事情Tony皱着眉头射出大片精液的同时不禁想着。  
　　粘稠的白色液体尽数喷洒在Peter脸上，干净的面颊潮红中带着片片乳白。眼睫毛都承载这不小的重量，一片淫靡色情的模样使Tony眯了眼，柱体再次起立打在Peter鼻尖上。  
　　精液上信息素的味道与情动的Peter后穴处的肠液味道包裹住两人。Tony自然而然的把手指伸到Peter臀缝中。  
　　ID:Xinyounex　  
　　夏日的风潮湿又闷热，Peter像缺氧般喘着气，他的脑袋乱成一团几乎不能思考。热潮和伤口处的刺痛折磨着他，他微微抬起腿，用脚跟磨蹭了一下Tony的腰。  
　　Tony俯下身与他接吻，Omega接受Alpha是很容易的，也是很上瘾的。他们互相纠缠的气味缠绕着Peter快要烧光的理智，他在低泣着把腿架上了Tony的肩膀上。  
　　Alpha楼着他的腰，他把Peter的内裤扯下，扔到了一旁的椰子树下。沙滩旁的人正在不远处打着排球，球体掉落在沙子上的声音在时不时地提醒Peter这里是公共场合。  
　　“Mr.Stark......”他心有余悸地轻唤了一声。  
　　“没事，”Tony用空出来的那只手摸了摸他的腹部，接着又欠下身来咬住他的喉结，“没人会发现我们的。”他说。  
　　探进一根手指，指腹在里面轻轻打转，现在Tony打算直奔重点，Peter在他手指的动作下呜咽着，男孩轻轻晃着腰，蜜糖色的眼眸里泛起雾气来。  
　　Tony的手指在里面转了个圈，轻轻搔刮内壁，但指腹可能还没探进去半分钟，Peter就抓紧了他还带有些结痂的肩膀急促地喘起来。  
　　中指和食指在里面搅弄着， Omega的双腿正不停打着颤，他在Alpha故意弯曲手指的时候把腰趴得更低了，Tony轻声笑起来，听上去非常游刃有余。  
　　他想并拢双腿，但Tony却摁着他的腿根，把他的双腿打开，还用手背轻轻摩挲大腿的内侧，这个动作让Peter的眼圈立刻就红了，青春期的小男孩是经不起这种程度的挑逗的。  
　　“哈啊......Tony......”在发现自己出声后Peter便咬住下唇，他不想把自己的声音泄露出去。  
　　“怎么了？”Tony又加了一根手指，“为什么不叫出来？”  
　　“有人......”Peter把自己的头埋在了Tony的肩上，那里还有些伤口，于是他伸出舌头舔了一下那些疤痕的表面。  
　　“他们听不到的。”Tony的手指抽插了几下，又抽了出去，然后把Peter拉起来，让他坐在自己怀里。  
　　他们贴在一起磨蹭了好一会儿，Peter感觉自己腿间都变得湿漉漉的，腰也有些发酸，但他却不想提前结束，于是他们把鼻尖蹭在一起，亲吻了一会儿。  
　　“你准备好了吗？”Tony伸出手抚摸了一下Peter耳后透着淡褐色的发根，轻轻地把他往自己贴近。  
　　Peter没有说话，他吸了口气，用小腿轻轻地敲着他的腰侧，催促他。  
　　“心急的青少年。”Tony挺了挺胯，他能感觉到Peter的热度，以及从他肠道里渗出的液体。  
　　Peter喘息起来，因坐姿的大腿微微发颤。Alpha咬住他的嘴唇，一边慢慢地动作起来，节奏不快，但反而是让他感觉最舒服的抽插，他能感觉到Tony的手在抚摸他的腿侧。  
　　Peter缓缓地吐出一口气，他微微打开腿好让Tony更贴近他一些。Tony顺着他的锁骨向下去亲吻他身上的伤痕，另一只手的手指则探进他的嘴里，轻轻地拨弄他的舌尖。Tony能够清楚地意识到自己应该冷静一些，毕竟他是那个拥有更多经验的人，但这一切都太过了，他一点也不想停下。  
　　Peter的皮肤有些泛凉，但Tony就喜欢他这种不热不冷的体温，性器不停擦过Omega的敏感地带，Peter抖得更厉害了,他的指甲已经陷入了Tony肩膀的皮肤表层,力道大道甚至让一些本以停止流血的伤口再次被挤压出血液。  
　　Peter前额的发丝有些乱，腰还软得要命，而Tony却加快了抽插的频率，Peter被他加快的速度顶撞得呼吸急促，他感觉Alpha的性器几乎把他身体里的每一个角落都狠狠碾压过了。  
　　他知道自己的下体一片狼藉，但他也无心去顾忌了，Tony伸手去抚摸他的胸口和腹部，那里的皮肤正在发烫且微微渗出汗来，接着他咬了咬Peter的耳尖，问他：“你还好吗，Peter？”  
　　“标......哈啊......标记......”Peter张口回答道，一些唾液顺着他的嘴角流了出来，“你不标记......我吗？”  
　　“你得想好了，这次标记我可做不到像上次那么温柔。”Tony一只手握着Peter的腰，一只手则在前面撸动Omega前端湿润的性器。  
　　Peter喘着气，伸手抓住Tony的在他腹部上的手，指尖轻轻抓挠着他的手背，“我知道......”他说。  
　　Tony凑过来亲吻他的额角，Peter就伸出手抚摸他的耳朵，下身的顶撞越来越用力，次次都撞在敏感区域上,Peter大口喘着气，微微扭着腰，快感在他的尾椎和腹部堆积。  
　　Tony俯下身来，试探性地咬了咬他的后颈，但他的牙齿并没有穿破腺体，只是在上面磨蹭了一下，接着又收了回来。  
　　Peter有些疑惑地抬头望了一下他，于是Tony回答道：“乐趣得留到最后，现在我们还有别的事要忙。”  
　　Tony用手抬起Omega的臀瓣，放慢了速度，Peter在喘息得喉咙都有些发疼，因此他又把满是伤疤的手重新放回了Tony的肩上，而Tony也顺势箍住他的腰，让他不至于滑出自己的手心去。  
　　“快一点......”Peter眯着眼睛说，他往前蹭了蹭，把自己的胸膛挨在Tony的皮肤上，接着又努力把自己的腿分开了一些。  
　　在加快的抽插下他闭眼呻吟了一下，几乎浑身就要瘫软下去，男孩把湿润的额头抵在Tony的肩上深呼吸了一会儿，Omega的天赋让他轻易地感受到了Alpha性器上血管的脉络，Peter很喜欢这种紧贴的感觉，快感顺着他的脊椎往上蔓延，似乎已经有多余的粘液流到了大腿上，那种丝润的感觉让他越发收紧肠道，生理眼泪就快要从泛红的眼眸里夺眶而出了。  
　　对于初经人事的Omega来说这些不怀好意的天赋能让他发狂，每一次顶撞都又深又有力，Peter觉得自己已经在他的抽插下失去了意识，空气是浑浊的，他的意识也是浑浊的。Peter的腰微微下凹，显露出一条弧线，他咬住了Tony的肩膀，发出一些断断续续的呻吟，同时也牵扯出了Tony的痛哼声。  
　　Tony缩了缩肩膀，他挥手打了一下Peter的屁股，Peter闷哼一声，他絮乱的呼吸，发颤的身体和发红的眼角都让Tony觉得这一切都失去了控制。  
　　ID：苏星星  
　　失控是从什么时候开始的呢。  
　　Tony不得不承认，他最初紧跟着Peter奔来时没料到事情会是这样的发展。男孩的身影淹没在蓝色的天海之间时他心里陡然一紧，速战速决后来不及打扫战场便直奔向Peter的方向而来。  
　　他看见了那最后的刀片扎过了Peter的脖颈溅出血花，他不知道那孩子伤在哪里了，但总不会是什么事都没有。  
　　更让他忧心的是，他闻见了那点不该属于战场的橙子味。  
　　此刻Peter瘫软在他怀里，他以前也确实不是没见过男孩这个样子，甚至Peter的分化都是他一手包办了的，四年来他甚至可以保证除了自己没人知道蜘蛛侠或者Peter Parker是什么味道，连性别都对外保密。  
　　可除了第一次发情期的临时标记，他是真的没有多碰过这个男孩一点。  
　　说起来Peter也总是在这上面出岔子，年轻男孩总是冒冒失失，哪怕性别分化了也不在意，身上带着橙子味就上了战场。海伦跟Friday报告蜘蛛侠信息素不正常时，Tony差点把香槟杯子戳进合作伙伴嘴里。  
　　等他赶到的时候，蜘蛛侠已经解决好了战局，Tony没在现场找到红蓝战衣的年轻英雄，只能跟着Friday接收的定位摸去了附近一座高塔，攀上那钢铁骨架时，初次发情的年轻Omega正倚在铁架上摇摇欲坠，半空被橘子味填满了。  
　　Tony从战甲里走出来，瞬间被酸涩的青橘味包裹了，他艰难地呼吸着，在战甲里注射的抑制剂在对上Peter的信息素时就失效了，一同失效的还有Tony Stark引以为傲的自制力。  
　　Tony从往事里回神过来，现在他终于能把那些一遍遍肖想过的玫瑰色付诸实践了。  
　　他伸手，握住的是Peter的腰肢。  
　　他低头，亲吻的是Peter的眉侧。  
　　那些遥远的遐想都从过去每一个春天的梦境里漫了过来，伴随着Peter的手臂一起缠绕住他。  
　　“标记我。”刚成熟的Omega咬着他的耳朵道。  
　　Tony听见了海浪翻滚的声音，轰鸣敲击着他的大脑。  
　　那是海水开始涨潮，那也是埋藏在心脏底部的灼热血液重新开始灼热翻滚，像是潜藏已久的海啸。  
　　不再是浅尝辄止的吻，不再是浅尝辄止的临时标记，不再是浅尝辄止的情感。  
　　那将是滔天巨浪，足以把两个人都卷入深海。  
　　Tony原本想，哪怕要淹没，那只淹没他一个人就够了，那孩子这么年轻，他不该陪他一起沉沦。可Peter给他回应的时候，他突然就想这样下去也很好，他们一起坠入深海，也足够浪漫足够轰轰烈烈。  
　　两位超级英雄的爱情，足够被整个地球铭记，是嘲讽厌恶也好，是歌颂羡艳也好，他们谁也不在乎。  
　　那海里别无他人，只有他们两个。  
　　海水涨潮了。第一波浪花漫过他们裸露的小腿，从那里攀着向上。Tony慢下来，不再像之前那样强有力的顶撞。他闭上眼睛抱紧了怀里的Peter，与浪涛的节奏同步，缓慢而坚定地碾磨着Peter柔软的内腔。  
　　Peter在这样的操干中终于顶不住了，他的指甲几乎嵌进了Tony的后背上，如果不是他还有点意识，恐怕Tony背上已经要是鲜血淋漓了。  
　　Peter被Tony翻了个个儿趴在沙滩上，沙粒和漫上又退去的水流一同磨蹭着他敏感的乳尖和勃起的硬挺阴茎。Tony像潮水一般节奏地顶弄着他，海水这时已经漫过了他们交合的部位，Peter感觉到那冰凉的液体流入了他的后穴了，跟着Tony性器的动作在里面摇荡着，他整个人都被水声包围着，细小的呻吟都被淹没下去了。  
　　“你记得，你刚刚说了什么吗？”Tony双膝跪在他臀侧，俯下身来抚摸Peter背上落下的白色泡沫，顺着脊背的骨节亲吻着，最后吻上了男孩受伤的腺体。  
　　他一遍一遍用自己的信息素洗刷着那儿，直到血腥气都被小雏菊盖住。发咸的海水也冲刷到了腺体的位置，刺痛和快感纠缠在一起，Peter的双腿在冰凉的海水里都忍不住痉挛起来。  
　　Tony从他身体里先退了出来，双手覆上两团柔软的臀瓣，蜘蛛侠紧实的臀部在发情期的催化下软和起来，比那两片胸脯还要柔软。Tony双手顺着小蜘蛛的翘屁股搓揉着向下，揉捏着男孩痉挛的小腿。他也埋头下去，亲吻着Peter细软的腿根，抬起他的一条小腿，舌头在膝弯处打转。  
　　直到Peter小腿的肌肉放松下来，他才放开了满是痕迹的小腿，重新把阴茎插进海水浸泡着的后穴。  
　　沙滩上撑起了几个挂灯，人们围着篝火烤食歌舞，没有人注意到阴影里正在交合的两位超级英雄。  
　　“Peter，Peter。”Tony叫着男孩的名字。他曾把这两个音节在齿间碾咬翻转过无数次，都比不上现在这样动情，只因那些克制已久的情意终于不用再受桎梏，肆意铺洒在男孩的每一寸皮肤上。  
　　Peter已经濒临高潮，他眯着眼睛，眼泪泅着泪。海水已经漫过他的脖颈，他努力扬起头来避免在水中窒息，在嘈杂人声和海浪的掩护下发出愈来愈高昂的呻吟。  
　　Tony的性器已经胀至极大，Peter感觉那巨物每一下都即将捣进他的肠胃里，只是他尚不了解，那让他舒爽又胀痛的地方是他从未被触及过的生殖腔。  
　　Tony显然比他更有经验，他已经感觉到了那块内壁在逐渐松软，他的头部几乎已经能顺着那点缝隙直入进去。  
　　海水先他一步流了进去，低温让Peter酥着身子打了个哆嗦，腔口也放松下来。Tony不满海水先于的抵达，就着这一刻内壁的松懈顶入进去。  
　　Alpha的阴茎涨大成结，生殖腔被锁紧的时候，两个人同时发出一声满足的喟叹。  
　　Peter整个身子在最初被打开的紧绷后完全放松下来，Tony重新把他抱起来搂在怀里，一下一下亲吻着他的睫毛和耳尖。  
　　等到酸涩的橙子味逐渐变得甘甜时，Tony才有了这一切不是梦境的实感。  
　　Peter累极了，扒拉着他肩膀的手臂滑了下来，被Tony又圈进怀里。不等他退出来，年轻的蜘蛛侠已经因为体力透支在他怀里昏睡过去了。  
　　远处海岸的灯光亮起来了，绵长地沿着海潮铺开。  
　　Tony抱紧了怀里的男孩，好像那是海面上易碎的灯火倒影。  
　　这是他的火种，他未来也将一直保他永远鲜活跃动。  
　　他们将永久绑定，生死也难以将此割裂。  
　　Peter在睡梦中砸了咂嘴，发出一声甜软的梦呓。  
　　END.


End file.
